


[CLex][Smallville]炒作

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [95]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “当年，我们，还很年轻。”。。。。。。。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]炒作

[CLex][Smallville]炒作  
Speculate  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

炒作  
原剧里，Lex买下了星球日报。   
虽然Lex死后，Tess和Oliver合伙收购了Luthor集团，   
但是Lex复活后，肯定要收回自家产业，   
星球日报，肯定也是要收回来的。   
虽然Lex复活后失忆了，   
虽然星球日报的各位，大多数对Lex都不待见，   
但是，Lex毕竟是大老板，   
委派些任务啥的，他们也不能不做。 

所以，如果星球日报被安排写吹捧Lex甚至炒作CLex的cp的通稿，   
而这项工作，被安排到Clark手上，   
那会是什么情况呢？   
Clark可是没失忆，   
虽然俩人闹崩了，但是Clark还是对Lex一往情深（各种意义上），   
所以，Clark可能虽然会推脱这项工作，但是真写起来，真有可能将Lex吹出花啊。 

而这版Martha，还是个很厉害的国会议员，Clark想装笨低调都不行，   
Lex肯定会见他的。   
所以，见面之后，谈论起来，又会是什么情形呢？

“当年，我们，还很年轻。”  
。。。。。。。


End file.
